The Dark Flame
by Alexandra989
Summary: The Winx have not heard the last of Valtor. His son, who is much like him, but also very different, now hunts the Winx to accomplish the same goal his father had, with the help of the Trix. Will the Winx succeed in defeating him? Idea by shadowrider89. (currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this fanfic is from shadowrider89, I'm just ghostwriting! This takes place after Season 4 before Season 5.

Rocks were littered everywhere. Everything was in ruins and the cavern looked in danger of caving in. A young man, in his early twenties or younger, walked through the ruins, crushing small stones beneath his heel, pondering as his eyes drank in the ruined place. His features were sharp, his hair a pale blonde; he could be a girl's fantasy. He was dressed in a medieval-style, very much like his father. Or should he say, his creator.

His father had failed. Failed terribly. He was ashamed to speak of him; his father was a disgrace to the Dark Arts. Those three witches, they had tried to help him.

Aidan, his name, would never refuse help from anyone. He didn't believe in something his father always had; he didn't believe in groups with a leader. He believed everyone in a group should work together, the 'leader' would be nothing more than a representative. Aidan would never shoot down others' ideas because he thought he was the brain of the team.

He and his father are so much different. And anyway, they hated each other. But they both have the same dream, to take over the magical dimension. And Aidan was convinced he was going to succeed where his father had failed. Where so many had failed. He needed help, definitely, but to ask it of those three witches? What did they call themselves again? The Trix? Aidan had his doubts. But no worries, he'll find help soon. But for now, he will have to set his own plans, which he was halfway through.

He turned and left the place, smiling sinisterly to himself. His journey had just begun.

...

"Go Winx!" the audience cheered. They were practically going crazy over the newfound talents of the these six girls from the Love & Pet Shop, a shop which received the same amount of publicity as they did. Plus, those girls were very attractive. Who could resist the Winx Band?

_"You're a fairy, believe it, you gonna believe it, cause you're the one!"_

The Winx ended their song to tumultuous applause accompanied by cheering and screaming as they went offstage. The Frutti Music Bar had never been so chaotic. The Winx's popularity was growing. And fast.

"Wow, that was great girls!" Bloom enthused, thrilled and stunned by the number of people who had come to watch them and touched at the crowd's appreciation. "We played to a full house tonight!"

"Those people really love our music!" Musa was excited. "We're really getting much more popular here on Earth!"

"What a shame we'll have to leave all this, including the shop when we return to the magical dimension," said Layla. As she spoke, the Winx could see sadness filling her eyes, and they knew she was thinking about Nabu. The couple had had so many plans together, including marriage and living on Earth. But now, all those dreams were gone.

The Winx were reunited once more with their boyfriends who wasted no time in telling them how wonderful and amazing they were and looked on stage. Layla stood to the side, gazing out onto the beach, deep in thoughts of Nabu. She soon heard footsteps behind her.

"Layla, are you okay?" Roxy asked. Layla heard more footsteps and soon the rest of the Winx were gathered around her.

"I'm fine, thanks," she replied, fighting back tears. "He wouldn't want me to live like this." She had to stop thinking too much about him. What had happened has happened. She couldn't change anything. But it was this which infuriated and saddened her. If only, she had gotten to Ogron...

"Hey, what are you doing here? Let's keep the party going!" Layla laughed, turning to face the Winx. She couldn't dwell in the past anymore.

The merrymaking continued, and Layla pushed all thoughts of Nabu to the back of her mind.

Meanwhile, a strong, uneasy feeling was taking control of Bloom. She was jumpy and jittery and kept looking around, as though afraid anyone would just jump up and attack her. She felt a strange presence, like someone in the Frutti Music Bar was watching her. And somehow, she felt a connection to him or her. But no one was watching her. Well, except for a few crazy fans, but there was nothing emanating from them. Though it seemed to be coming from everywhere, Bloom knew very well she would know who it was if she set eyes on him or her.

_It seems so familiar, this feeling I'm having, _the fairy of the dragon's flame mused_. Where have I felt it before? _

_ ..._

He finally knew who she was. A young fairy. _Dear father, you lost to a young fairy. How pathetic. _Smirking, he left the bar._  
_

**So one again, the idea for this fanfic was from shadowrider89! Please review and let us know what you think of it, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

If the Winx were to be staying on Earth, he would have to stay there, too. It was really annoying. But his main goal was to defeat Bloom and rob her of her powers as well as the magic of the entire magical dimension. It would take a long time, and he felt exasperated and impatient just by thinking of it. One thing about Aidan was that he wasn't so patient, unlike his father. He had no restraint and it was one of his biggest flaws.

Italy was his next destination. He made his way into the forests and soon arrived at the Sibillini Mountains, the place he had chosen as his hideout. It was perfectly safe and he could easily manipulate those little Rustic Fairies. But before he did that, there was someone he had to face first.

A handsome antelope walked up to the entrance of Sibylla's cave. The Rustic Fairies peered at it in curiosity. Some flew down to guard the entrance to Sibylla's cave, others thought the antelope could do no harm to their Lady Sibylla.

Noticing that the Rustic Fairies didn't seem to be blocking his way or keeping him out, Aidan, in the form of the antelope walked in, crossed the stone bridge and soon came face to face with Sibylla, the fairy of justice. Once there, he regained his normal form, receiving gasps of horror from the Rustic Fairies in the cave.

"It's a wizard! Capture him, sisters!" one of them yelled.

They came all at once at Aidan, but he merely released a large round circular ray of neon purple light which hit the Rustic Fairies. They fell back, and when they got up, they weren't themselves anymore.

"We are the loyal servants of Aidan, the wizard of the Dragon's Flame!" the Rustic Fairies said, in a robotic way, as they bowed before Aidan; their eyes had turned purple. Aidan smirked. Who needed a witch of darkness like that Darcy, one of the three witches who were his father's allies? He could hypnotise anyone he liked on his own!

He turned back to Sibylla, who had been watching everything in shock, but now prepared to attack Aidan. He blocked her attack, and attempted to hypnotise her and was furious when she resisted.

"Get her, all of you!" Aidan roared at the Rustic Fairies, commanding them to attack the fairy they had previously been so loyal to. They rose to their feet and hurried after Sibylla, sending rocks at her.

"Rustic Fairies, it's me!" Sibylla cried, sending a spell at her servants to awaken them from Aidan's hypnotising spell, but the wizard jumped in between Sibylla and the fairies before blocking the spell and sending a fire spell at her.

Sibylla flew out of the way in time, and raced after him, attempting to attack once more. But Aidan was strong, fast and agile, he managed to block every attack she threw at him, letting her drain her own energy. He attacked only once or twice, usually missing, but finally, one of his spells hit her and she fell, grimacing in pain.

"What do you want from me?" Sibylla asked, through gritted teeth. "First you attacked my fairy servants and now me! Just tell me what you want already!"

"I want this place," Aidan said to the fairy. "It will grant me everything I need to complete my mission on Earth. But now, seeing that you put up a fight, I think I might have to take you as a hostage as well."

Sibylla pushed herself up, but Aidan grabbed her and chained her to the wall of the cave with strong metal chains made of magic. No matter how much the fairy of justice struggled, trying to free herself, she was unable to break the chains.

The Rustic Fairies bowed before Aidan as he seated himself, looking very pleased. The Rustic Fairies were now his servants and he had the fairy of justice under his thumb. Next, he would need more spells to make him more powerful than he already was. And of course, he needed allies.

...

"Back to a day of work!" Stella grumbled, as she entered the Love & Pet shop. "When will this end, may I know?"

"When we return to the magical dimension, which won't be for a while now," replied Bloom, at the counter. "Come on, Stella, we're going to leave Gardenia in a period of time, let's do our best for our customers!"

The morning passed peacefully but when afternoon descended, Roxy came running into the shop, looking extremely worried, with Morgana behind her.

"Bloom! Bloom, I need your help!" she exclaimed, out of breath, upon reaching the counter.

"Roxy! What is it? Oh, hi, Morgana!" Bloom was surprised to see the fairy of animals in that state.

"Bloom, something happened to one of my fairies!" Morgana explained. "Even though I'm not the fairy queen anymore, I can still sense it. All terrestrial fairies are connected in some way, you know."

"We need to discuss this privately, Morgana," Bloom said, before proceeding to close the shop temporarily.

"We will be open again tomorrow, don't you worry," Stella assured the waiting customers. "And we will make it up to you by giving you a huge discount and free treatments!"

Once the Love & Pet shop was closed the Winx gathered in the living room with Morgana and her daughter. The two terrestrial fairies began explaining.

"I was just playing with Artu this morning when I had a terrible headache," said Roxy. "I felt like something bad has happened to one of my friends. At first I thought it was one of you, and I was really afraid."

"But I was experiencing the same thing," Morgana explained. "And I recognise what it meant. One of my fairies is in danger. I think it might be Sibylla."

"Sibylla? The fairy of justice?" Tecna asked, surprised. "She was so nice to us, why would anyone attack her?"

"Tecna, you do realise that the fact that Sibylla is nice to us gives our enemies all the more reason to attack her," Musa remarked.

Bloom remained silent. As she listened to the two Earth fairies' stories, there was that strange overpowering feeling again. The one which she felt a connection to, but couldn't recognise. Somehow, she felt, they must be connected.

"We must go to the Sibillini Mountains," she decided. "Sibylla helped us once, and so if she needs help, we can't abandon her."

"But what if it's a trap set by whoever who has attacked her? What if they want to capture you, Winx?" worried Roxy. "Did the Wizards of the Black Circle have allies or something? Are they planning on taking revenge?"

"Roxy's got a point. It could be a trap," Flora said.

Bloom mulled it over. Apart from the overpowering feeling, her curiosity was rising, too. If it was a trap, she would be able to find out who it was who had attacked Sibylla and at the same time find out if he or she was the one Bloom had been looking for.

_As much as I want to find out, I can't endanger my friends' lives_, Bloom thought.

"I think I will return to Tir Nan Og and seek help from the other Earth fairies," Morgana said.

"I'm with Morgana," Tecna agreed.

Bloom had no choice but to agree, as everyone did, too. But sooner or later, she was going to find out who had attacked Sibylla and why the feeling which was overpowering her seemed so familiar.

**Okay, this chapter may not have been so good, but I'll try to do better in the next one!**

** Please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! **

** The idea for this fanfic is from shadowrider89. **

** I do not own Winx Club.**


	3. Chapter 3

He watched them from the orb his father had once used. So they knew, in a way, that he had captured Sibylla. The said fairy was currently held prisoner in her own cave, under the watchful eyes of her own servants, who were now his. They would prove themselves to be useful as well when he was ready to return to the magical dimension.

The Winx were planning to head to Tir Nan Og, where they thought they could find help and save Sibylla. Aidan wanted to laugh his head off. He was not as stupid as his father, he had another plan up his sleeve. Something he didn't wish to reveal to the Winx or anyone just yet.

"Whatever you're planning, you're never going to get away with it!" Sibylla yelled at him, as he passed her cell, the formerly calm and serene face of the fairy of justice was now distorted with rage. The Rustic fairies closed in on her as she struggled against the chains which bound her hands and legs to the wall. Aidan would have bound her whole body to the wall as well, but he did not wish to go to extremes with the fairy yet. Should he wish to get information from her, in what other ways can he force her if he has already tortured her in every way possible? Binding her to the wall would only happen when he wanted something.

...

"Sisters, do you feel that weird feeling? Like someone's calling us to him or her?" Icy asked, as she paced up and down in the dormitory in Cloudtower. "I have a feeling someone needs our help, but isn't able to come here personally to ask us for it."

"Then we shall not help whoever it is," said Darcy, casually, filing her nails. "Until they come here, approach us and bow to us requesting our help, only will we help them. Otherwise, we stay put."

"You're right, Darcy, but there's this nagging feeling in the back of my head," said Icy, frowning slightly. "Maybe I should investigate it. It feels kind of familiar, you know, something like how we felt around Valtor."

"What, Valtor's descendant?" joked Stormy, before she and Darcy erupted into laughter.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" snapped Icy. She continued her pacing. "You know, sisters, it could be."

"Could be who?" asked Stormy.

"Valtor's descendant."

...

It was a beautiful day on Tir Nan Og island. The terrestrial fairies welcomed their former queen and the fairies who had helped save them from the Wizards of the Black Circle with immense respect and brought them to face Nebula.

"Nebula, my old friend!" Morgana greeted, upon entering the hall. The current fairy queen stood up and proceeded to welcome her friends with open arms. "You did not mention anything about coming to Tir Nan Og recently," said Nebula. "Or else I could have prepared a feast in your honor."

"Please, Nebula, we only came here to seek your help," replied Morgana. "Do you not feel it as well? Something terrible has happened to Sibylla, the fairy of justice."

"The fairies have been telling me that," sighed Nebula. "And I do feel it, too. I'm planning to send out an army to Sibylla's cave to check on her."

"No need for an army, Nebula," Morgana continued. "We'll go. The Winx and I, and I'm sure the Specialists would like to come along, too." Morgana smiled at the Winx before turning back to Nebula. "Would you care to join us?"

"I don't think I can leave Tir Nan Og," said Nebula, regretfully. "But I can offer help. Of you need any help, you know how to get through to me and I'll send along my fairies."

"Thank you, Nebula!" Bloom showed her gratitude as the little party left the palace.

"So, where to now?" Stella asked, as they exited the palace. "The Sibillini Mountains?"

"No, we have to get the boys first. But we have to get back to Gardenia fast!" Bloom replied. "Come on, girls, altogether now! Winx Believix!"

...

Ah, they were coming. Aidan watched with interest as the former fairy queen of earth spoke to the current one. They were all coming together and they had reinforcements. Aidan surveyed the cave he was staying in. This whole place would fall apart just like his father's if there was a battle in here. He had to do something, and he has already thought about it.

The Winx were in for a little surprise.

I**'m not good at writing very long chapters, so most of my chapters will be rather short! Sorry!**

** Hope you liked this chapter, do review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! **

** Once again, I do not own the idea for this story, it's by shadowrider89.**

** I also do not own Winx Club. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Winx appeared in the Specialists' apartment, much to the boys' surprise. Bloom summarised to them what had happened and what they had to do. The Specialists were all rushing to get dressed when Timmy spoke.

"Don't you think it's a little illogical?" he asked. "All of you had strange feelings about Sibylla and you think she might be in danger. But you, Bloom, you had a different sensation. Like some sort of connection. That's very different, isn't it?"

"Somehow, Timmy, I have a feeling I'm connected in some way to the villain or whoever it is who has captured Sibylla," Bloom replied, as the Specialist received a glare from his girlfriend. "I do have my doubts as well, but we should trust our instincts sometimes. And right now, all our instincts are telling us to head over to Sibylla's cave and ensure that she's alright."

The day was darkening when they arrived at the Sibillini Mountains. Sounds of the forest's nocturnal animals could already be heard, and all of them felt like they were being watched. Roxy assured them it was just the night animals wondering who they were and what they were doing, while Bloom claimed it was the Rustic Fairies who were watching them.

As they neared Sibylla's cave, a few Rustic Fairies emerged from the entrance and bowed as they welcomed the Winx, Specialists and former Earth queen into the cave. As usual they had to cross the stone bridge leading to the place where Sibylla sat. The Rustic Fairies walked alongside them, all of a sudden looking rather stoic and robotic.

"It's as if they've been hypnotised," Tecna whispered to Bloom, highly suspicious. "Look at the colour of their eyes! And look at how they're staring straight ahead, blankly! Bloom, this is serious."

"I know," Bloom whispered back. "If you can, try to analyse them. See what's wrong with them. Whoever did this to them must have also captured Sibylla."

Tecna took out her gadget but an invisible force pushed it out of her hands and it landed with a splash in the water below the bridge. The Rustic Fairies didn't even turn, but merely continued walking. Everyone turned at the sound of the splash and soon saw the plastic casing of the gadget rise to the surface.

"Tecna! Isn't that your palmtop?" Timmy asked, in a low voice. They were already reaching the end of the bridge. Tecna nodded and turned to Bloom. The fire fairy shook her head as she spoke.

"I knew there was something up," she said.

Tecna was seething with rage. "I liked that palmtop!" she fumed, silently. "Now it's completely destroyed!" She glared at the Rustic Fairies, but they didn't even look at her. "Bloom, it wasn't the wind which sent my palmtop into the water. It was like an invisible force."

They reached the end of the bridge and stepped into Sibylla's cave. More Rustic Fairies stood on either side of her seat. What surprised the Winx, Specialists and Queen Morgana the most was the fact that Sibylla herself was in the cave surrounded by her Rustic Fairies and seemed as though she had been waiting for them all along.

It took Bloom a few moments before the feeling returned. She felt a strange connection to Sibylla, one she had never felt before. She knew instantly that this wasn't Sibylla, it was someone else. Someone else disguised as her. And definitely that someone else must have her somewhere, restrained. But somehow, Bloom couldn't feel dark energy coming from this Sibylla, but the latter was actually emanating a strong magical vibe which had no traces of darkness in it.

"Sibylla!" Morgana greeted the fairy of justice, who smiled at the former queen. The others studied the Rustic Fairies. They were the same as the ones which had escorted them in, with blank expressions and unseeing eyes. Tecna studied Sibylla carefully. She seemed to be the same, her eyes hadn't changed in colour.

"Morgana, how good it is to see you," Sibylla returned the greeting. "I do hope all the other Earth fairies are doing well. What brings all of you here today?"

"Sibylla, what happened to your Rustic Fairies?" Tecna couldn't help herself. "They seem to be a little... blank today."

For a moment, Bloom thought she saw a flash of what looked like panic in Sibylla's eyes, but it soon faded away.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bloom," said Sibylla, smiling. "They're probably just ill or something. They've been reporting me that they haven't been feeling well. I don't know if there's anything you can do to help."

"Do let us know if there's anything," Flora said.

Bloom decided not to stray from the purpose of their visit for too long. "Sibylla, have you been visited recently by anyone?" she asked, not knowing what else to ask.

Sibylla shook her head. A little too quickly, Bloom thought. "No one has come to see me except a few of the animals who live here, around the Sibillini Mountains," the fairy of justice replied. "But don't you worry, with my Rustic Fairies around, loneliness has never been a problem."

Bloom frowned slightly. There was something off about Sibylla. Something which didn't meet the eye. She gazed at the fairy of justice a little longer, and she thought she saw Sibylla looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well, if there's nothing, we'd best be on our way," said Morgana. "It was nice seeing you again, Sibylla. Do let us know if you need anything. I'm sure the other Earth fairies would be pleased to hear that you are alright. Come on, Winx and Specialists."

As they left the cave, Bloom turned back and shot Sibylla a look. The fairy of justice merely stared back.

...

"I've had enough of this, sisters!" Icy raged. "Let's just follow this pull and find this person who's been trying to get us to go to him or her!"

"What if it's a trap set up by the Winx?" worried Darcy. "We're not prepared to fight them yet! I heard they acquired new powers! And we don't have someone to help us!"

"You're right, Darcy, but listen to my theory," said Icy. "Everyone knows we're the Trix and that we've been chasing the silly fairies of the Winx Club for about four years now! Anyone who wants to recruit us definitely has the same motive, don't you think? I'm sure whoever it is who's summoning us wants to get the Winx as well! Or one of them, it doesn't matter. But we might finally have someone to help us, someone who's not a complete loser!"

Darcy and Stormy exchanged looks. Icy did have a point. And it was worth a try. They had yearned for freedom and the Winx for too long.

...

Those silly little fairies and badly-dressed boys! And especially that little fire brat... she saw right through him!

Sibylla glowed slightly and began to undergo a change. Her hair seem to shoot back into her scalp as they shortened slightly, and turned to pale blonde, her brown eyes turned to ones of fiery amber. Her body size changed; she grew taller and more muscular, and even the clothes she wore morphed. They were replaced by a very medieval set, and her wings burst in a cloud of sparks. Aidan was back.

He could've easily brought Sibylla out and threatened her, but she would've been too much trouble. But now as he thought about it, he realised he had aroused the fire fairy's suspicions and was going to have a hard time trying to earn her trust. He was not going to be like his father; he wasn't going to expose himself as an antagonist so early yet.

He gazed into his orb. He smirked as he realised he had finally succeeded in influencing the three witches. They could do the small petty jobs while he went after the main prize.

Everything was going according to plan, except the Bloom part. He would fix that soon.

** Once again, this story is an idea by shadowrider89!**

** Hope you liked this chapter, please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**

** I do not own Winx Club and Aidan belongs to shadowrider89. **


	5. Chapter 5

The day was dark and gloomy on the island of Tir Nan Og, storm clouds had gathered overhead. A cloudburst was due anytime soon. The terrestrial fairies noticed this. Worried, they decided to inform their queen.

"Never has there been such a horrible-looking sky, your highness," spoke one of the warrior fairies, facing Nebula. "We fear it's going to be a terrible storm which might destroy most of the plants and even part of the island. What do you wish to do, your highness?"

Nebula ruminated. It was rare Tir Nan Og experienced such storms and this one looked like it could be the worst one in history. The sky was dark and menacing, as though some dark forces were causing to be in such a state.

"I don't think there's much we can do," the terrestrial fairy queen finally said. "Just use your magic to protect whatever that can be protected. We don't have much of a choice."

As soon as the warrior fairies took their leave, Nebula wasted no time in contacting the Morgana. She informed the former fairy queen about the sky and how she was still suspicious about Sibylla. Upon their return, Morgana and Roxy had filled Nebula in on what had happened during their visit to Sibylla's cave. The former queen and her daughter were free of worries for unlike Bloom, they hadn't felt the strange magical vibe emanating from Sibylla. Whoever was controlling or disguised as the fairy of justice was very good at controlling his or her magical trail so that it was rendered undetectable by those who aren't so sensitive.

...

"Where are we going? We have been flying for hours!" complained Darcy.

"Quiet!" Icy snapped. "We just have to get to planet Earth, where the vibe is leading us!"

"You make it sound so easy," said Stormy. "You think we can transport ourselves to planet Earth? You know it's really dangerous. We could end up with parts of our body detached and lying on an empty street in Magix or something."

"Shut your mouth, Stormy!" Icy snapped again, as the three witches landed in a dark alley. Just then, a light filled the alley and out through it stepped a tall and handsome wizard whom the Trix gaped at. The wizard looked strangely familiar. And they knew he was a wizard due to the magical vibe emanating from him, which, they realised, was also the vibe they had been trying to follow.

"I've decided to come and get you myself," Aidan said. He bowed slightly. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Aidan. My father was an ally of yours and I wish to recruit you for a mission."

Icy folded her arms and stared this wizard up and down. She thought he was exceptionally good-looking and oddly familiar, but he was still a complete stranger. "Your father? Who?"

"Valtor," Darcy gasped, before Aidan even answered. He smirked.

"I guess you can see the family resemblance," he said.

"But Valtor was defeated! He was a total loser!" Icy snapped, with disdain. "We thought he would really help us in our mission to destroy the Winx and rule the magical universe, but he lost to those silly fairies in the end! How pathetic is that?"

"Well, that was my father, not me," Aidan responded. "I'm only offering you this opportunity to assist me on my mission to conquer the magical dimension and planet Earth because you proved to be valuable allies to my father. He just didn't know how to treasure such good allies."

The Trix were flattered.

"This opportunity still stands... as long as I stand here. Make up your minds, witches, for I haven't got all day." Aidan turned and walked off as another portal appeared towards the end of the dark alley.

"Wait!" Icy called, running after him, before stopping in her tracks. She can't believe she was running after a guy! She turned around to see her sisters snicker at her.

"Yes?" Aidan asked, innocently.

"We'll join you on this mission of yours. But remember, the Winx are ours," Icy said.

Aidan smiled. "Deal."

...

Rain lashed down without mercy upon the island of Tir Nan Og. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rumbled overhead every few minutes. Trees swayed dangerously in the howling wind, on the verge of being uprooted. Leaves detached from trees, papers and other small objects were being tossed and turned in the air as the wind carried them.

Nebula looked up out of her window worriedly. It was somewhere in the afternoon, but the sky was as dark as night. She bit her lip worriedly.

"Greetings, queen of the terrestrial fairies," said a voice behind her.

**This fic was shadowrider89's idea. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks! In my opinion, it wasn't very good, but I'll try to do better for the next because the story picks up in the next chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Thank you, everyone!" Bloom said, as the Winx finished their song and walked offstage.

"We'll be right back, so don't you worry!" Stella added to the cheering crowd.

The Winx joined the Specialists and Roxy out on the beach, where Kiko and the pets were, too. Roxy had brought them all drinks and the guys had lighted a bonfire. Life on planet earth was wonderful, and the Winx dreaded the day they would have to return to the magical realm. Bloom looked over at Layla. She seemed faraway, thinking of Nabu who most probably wouldn't come back. But Bloom and Layla were both somehow confident that he would come back in one way or another. But at the moment, Layla couldn't stand being without him. And it hurt to see the other Winx snuggle up to their boyfriends while she was left all alone.

Before Bloom could get to her to console her, Roxy got to her first and knelt beside her in the sand and they exchanged a few words. Bloom smiled, seeing the fairy of animals and Layla get along.

While they were all chatting and warming themselves by the fire with Musa serenading them all with a little guitar music, Bloom was suddenly overcome by a terrible headache. She clutched her hand and gritted her teeth. The others noticed this and instantly came to her aid.

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"Bloom, what happened?"

"Are you having a headache, Bloom? Do you need a pill?"

But their voices seemed like a thousand miles away. As Bloom struggled with the pain, she saw flashes of things in her mind. A travelling spark of flame, bones, blood and flesh mixed together, an explosion and a faraway male scream.

Her eyes flew open, as the headache slowly ceased. Then she blacked out.

...

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nebula demanded, scowling at the wizard who stood in front of her. At first she had thought him to be one of the wizards of the black circle, one of the remaining fairy hunters; perhaps they had other hunters lurking in corners of the magical realm, but then she had noticed that he was quite different from the wizards. She didn't know how she managed to tell the difference, but she knew this wizard wasn't a fairy hunter.

"I think you should learn to be more polite, fairy," said Aidan, staring at Nebula with his fiery amber eyes which at the moment, seemed threatening. Nebula glared into them. She had never seen such eyes anywhere else, on anyone else. Who was this wizard?

"Polite?" Nebula huffed. "I'm the queen of the terrestrial fairies and you are currently in my palace! Even a child can see who it is who should be polite!"

"And that makes both of us," sneered Aidan. "I know they have a class at Alfea's school for fairies where they teach manners and etiquette. Maybe you should attend those classes, your highness, before undertaking such a big responsibility as queen of the earth fairies."

"Say what is it you want already!" Nebula spat.

"Everything!" Aidan hissed, as he released a spell which engulfed the room in the form of gas, which Nebula inhaled. Her eyes widened and she stared blankly ahead, just like the Rustic Fairies. The gas spread to other parts of the castle, hypnotising all of the fairies of the royal court. Aidan took a few steps towards the queen of the terrestrial fairies and snapped his fingers before her face. She blinked and shook her head. He smiled, pleased. Boy, these earth fairies sure were easy.

He turned to Icy, Darcy and Stormy. "Keep an eye on the queen and the other fairies here," he commanded. "I'm going to pay a visit to a part of this palace I've been dying to visit. Remember, stay here."

"Gosh, he treats us like kids!" complained Stormy, as Aidan walked off and was out of earshot.

"Don't complain, Stormy! We're lucky enough to have someone take us in once more though I don't see why we can't manage on our own! Still, keep an eye on the queen and the fairies just as he instructed!" snapped Icy, as she exited the queen's chambers and hurried down to other parts of the palace.

...

Aidan finally found it. The vault which held all of Tir Nan Og's spells. It was what he had been searching for all along; his main target. And now he had it. His father had never known about the existence of Tir Nan Og and magic on earth and therefore he never attempted to steal its source of magic by looking for the White Circle and hunting for the last terrestrial fairy just as the Wizards of the Black Circle had done. And earth's magic was as powerful as any of the other planets.

Aidan looked down at the scrolls he had forcefully acquired. He had learnt a spell during his journeys and it was the right time to use it. He waved his hands over the scrolls, muttering an incantation. He threw back his head and laughed with delight as the spells was completed. Now all of the earth fairies' powers were his and they were his minions!

...

Back at the Frutti Music Bar, Roxy suddenly felt extremely tired and sleepy. "Excuse me girls, but I think I really have to go home," she said.

The fairy of animals walked home with her dog and upon reaching her bedroom, she fell into a deep slumber before her head had even touched her pillow. Her energy had been completely drained.

** So here's the sixth chapter, hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

** I do not own Winx Club or the idea for this story. One belongs to Iginio Straffi and the other belongs to shadowrider89.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"Shh! She's stirring!"

Bloom's eyes slowly opened. Her head was throbbing and her vision was blurry. She could see the silhouettes of five girls standing over her, looking down at her. She couldn't register who they were. For a few moments, her brain was all fuzzy. She struggled to remember what had happened before she blacked out and who these girls were.

It finally registered. They were the Winx. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't recall what had happened before she blacked out. Everything slowly came into focus. She hoped the Winx could enlighten her on the matter of her blacking out.

"Bloom, you're finally up," said Flora, sounding relieved.

"How long was I out? What happened?"

"Quite long," Tecna replied. "About 14 hours. We were on the beach at the Frutti Music Bar when you looked as though you had a headache and you just blacked out all of a sudden."

"Well, my head is throbbing quite badly right now," Bloom said, absent-mindedly reaching up to her temple. She sat up slightly, and noticed that she was in her room in Love & Pet. It seemed to be middle of the morning. "But... I think before I blacked out, there is something else I'm trying to remember. I can't seem to think about it. It's like a dream you have and when you wake up, you have a feeling you had that sort of dream, but couldn't remember anything from it."

The Winx exchanged looks. Just then, Bloom noticed that there seemed to be someone missing. She did a fast headcount and...

"Where's Roxy?"

"She was feeling tired, so she decided to head home and take a rest," replied Flora. "I don't know if she's still at home. We were just planning to go check on her when you came around."

Bloom got up. Roxy mattered more than some dream or vision she had. "Feeling tired? That was after I blacked out, right?" Bloom asked. Layla nodded in response. Bloom frowned slightly as she ruminated. She wasn't going to brag, but she knew if something happened to her, Roxy would definitely stay to see to her. That meant Roxy must've been really tired till she couldn't stay to see what had happened to Bloom. The Winx headed over to Roxy's house and rapped hard on the door. However, there was no answer. After knocking for the second time, they got a sound which sounded like something scratching at the door as a response.

"Klaus must be at the Frutti Music Bar, so I'm guessing that's Artu," said Stella. "What about Roxy? Where is she?"

Bloom tried the door. It was locked. "I think I'm gonna have to break in..."

Tecna stopped her. "Wait, I think we should just fly up to her bedroom window and see if she's in there or not. If she is, we can call her. One of us should go."

Without a word to the others, Bloom transformed and flew up to Roxy's bedroom window. She peered in, squinting, trying to see through the glass. She finally saw the outline of a girl's head near the head of the bed. Roxy was fast asleep. Bloom knocked softly against the window. No response. She knocked harder and louder, "Roxy!" she called. Roxy didn't even stir.

Bloom flew back down and rejoined the others. "I don't think she can hear me," the fairy of the dragon's flame told the others. "Tecna, do you think you can call her?"

Tecna instantly dialled Roxy's number on her cellphone. After about six rings, the fairy of animals finally picked up.

"Tecna?" said a groggy voice. "Roxy! We're right outside your house! Think you can let us in?"

Roxy seemed to groan. "Alright, will be down in a minute." In her room, the fairy of animals had had a rude awakening when her phone had rang loudly signalling an incoming call all of a sudden. She still felt tired and wanted to return to sleep, but first, she had to let the Winx in.

As Roxy stood up, a strange feeling washed over her. It was cold, and she dreaded it. She had never felt it before and she felt slightly frightened. She quickened her pace and hurried downstairs and allowed the Winx into the house.

"Roxy, you look rather pale," Bloom remarked.

"I don't feel so good," the fairy of animals replied, absent-mindedly stroking her dog. "What's wrong, Roxy?" asked Flora, concerned. The fairy of animals proceeded to tell them how she was feeling.

The Winx had no idea what to say when she finished. "Perhaps you're getting sick, Roxy," Bloom guessed. "Do you want to go over to the Frutti Music Bar with us now?"

"I don't know," Roxy responded. "What about you, Bloom? I remember you blacked out."

Bloom smiled. "Don't worry, Roxy, I'm fine. I had a good rest myself. If you still need to rest, you should, Roxy."

The fairy of animals smiled. "Thanks, Bloom. When you see my father, tell him I couldn't come as I'm not feeling so well. Tell him there's nothing to worry about or he'll come rushing back!"

...

Finally, the magic of the terrestrial fairies were in his hands. Aidan had learned a new skill, something his father never knew about, on his journeys. And it was working. The one thing Aidan regretted was hiring the Trix. To him, they were just a bunch of odd, weird, crazy witches who have no idea what they were even talking about. He couldn't stand the sound of their bickering or their chatting and he wondered how his father was able to put up with them. And Aidan was well aware of the fact that they were all completely head-over-heels for him.

The magical orb levitated before him. Aidan gazed into it, watching the fairies out on the beach. He noticed each fairy was with a certain boy, except two of them. One was the terrestrial fairy princess and he knew she was currently single but another one of them; the one with thick, bushy brown hair. She often isolated herself from the others especially when they were having romantic moments and kept gazing at a picture of a guy on her phone. Aidan took a great interest in that. Who was that guy? He heard something big happened with the Wizards of the Black Circle, but he hadn't heard the full story. He was going to get the answers to his questions... soon. But for now, he had other planets to conquer.

"Icy! Darcy! Stormy!" he called, slightly agitated and annoyed. He often had such feelings when it came to the Trix. Just then, he noticed something happening to one of the Winx. More interestingly, to Bloom. As Aidan watched her collapse, he had a feeling she knew too much.

"Yes, V- I mean, Aidan," said Icy. "Where are we heading to now?"

"Let's pay a little visit to Domino," smiled Aidan, as he tore his gaze away from the orb.

** Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, thanks! And once again, the idea for this fanfic was by shadowrider89. And the storyline as well.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Frutti Music Bar was jam-packed with people, like it usually was. The sky was already darkening and people were gathering for another Winx concert. These six girls from the Love & Pet store were becoming the newest craze amongst Gardenians of all ages and some avid fans would never miss even one of the concerts.

"Come on, girls,are we ready?" Bloom asked, turning to her fellow band members. "Let's rock this place!"

The Winx trooped onstage and the crowd burst into cheers and applause which were so loud they could be heard from the next street. Layla tapped the tempo with her drumsticks and the others began playing the intro to 'You're The One' before Bloom joined in with her singing.

_ "You're the one... who can do incredible-" _

The crowd were surprised and puzzled when Bloom stopped singing. The others kept playing on, and looked up, as surprised as the crowd. Bloom had been singing it right, right notes, and she seemed to be having the time of her life... so why did she stop?

Bloom's vision blurred as she sang the line 'who can do incredible you do' which she never completed. The audience and the Frutti Music Bar seemed to fade before her eyes and so did the sound. The cheers of the audience and the music issuing from the other girls' instruments seemed to tune out. Everything became silent. And dark.

Then it happened again.

A travelling spark of flame, this time much more clearer, landed in the midst of nowhere. As the smoke dissipated, the figure of a very familiar-looking man could be seen. Bones, flesh and blood were shown in the next scene, where they were combined and an incantation was muttered. Then there were more scenes, but they whizzed by in a blur, and Bloom was unable to comprehend any of them. Then the explosion came, louder and clearer this time, followed by the faraway male scream, which was also louder and clearer. And it sounded familiar.

Bloom's head started to throb again. Then she heard voices in her head and images swirled before her eyes. They were all too out of focus for her to actually see them. The voices in her head were almost inaudible and therefore she could not comprehend what they were saying or tell who was it who was speaking.

A loud, high-pitched sound rang throughout the Frutti Music Bar as Bloom collapsed once more, hooking the microphone and bringing it down in the process.

"Bloom!" the other Winx girls lost no time in casting their instruments aside and rushing to their friend's aid. Members of the audience were shocked and some called for medical help while others tried to help in anyway they could. Amidst the commotion, Roxy ran in, looking frantic and worried. She hurried towards the stage and looked as though she had something big to announce, some really bad news. But upon seeing Bloom, she decided it could wait.

...

The journey to Domino may have been a fast one, but it made their stomachs feel queasy. Well, at least, for the Trix, it was. Aidan had no problem with what Stormy would call 'Rapid Transits'.

He gazed around the part of Domino they had landed in. Domino had been well-refurbished ever since it had been recovered by its brave princess. The people who lived there were thriving and they seemed happy. Aidan smirked.

To bad their happiness wasn't going to last long.

The four of them had disguised themselves to avoid being noticed. No one on Domino would probably welcome the three witches who were descendants of the Three Ancestral Witches who had had a part in the destruction of Domino. Who were the main antagonists of Domino, actually. As for Aidan, his father was Valtor, whom he clearly resembled. And Valtor had attempted to destroy their king and queen. So if they walked into Domino undisguised, they would be looking for trouble.

Icy didn't think so. "But V- Aidan, shouldn't we make a grand appearance and let them know that we're the bosses? After all, you're gonna steal their spells. They will all be at your feet in no time. And they will be living in perpetual fear of the descendants of the Three Ancestral Witches." She gazed up at the tall hulking figure with eyes of adoration which her sister hadn't seen her use in quite some time. They exchanged looks and pretended to gag.

"Yes, and we'll be thrown in prison. Then we have to get out. Why make so much trouble for ourselves? Even if we don't get thrown in prison, we have to fight off all those guards. Why can't we just approach the king and queen nicely and ask to see their spells?" replied Aidan. These witches were such lily-livered strategists.

"Like they would ever let us see their spells," said Darcy.

"They wouldn't show it to us, but they might show it to certain royals," said Aidan.

** Hope you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! **

** I do not own Winx Club (Iginio Straffi) or the idea for this story (shadowrider89).**


	9. Chapter 9

Bloom woke up in Alfea's infirmary. The Winx had decided that it was best they sent her to the infirmary for real treatment.

"Bloom, you're finally up. How are you feeling?" asked a voice filled with relief.

Bloom looked up to see the concerned faces of the Winx. It was Roxy who had asked.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Not as bad as last time. Where am I?" She looked around. The place looked familiar, but it just couldn't register yet. Her mind was still in a fuzz.

"Alfea's infirmary," informed Stella. "Seriously, Bloom, what happened? You have been passing out very often lately. Are you okay? Next time, can you warn us first?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Bloom responded, weakly. "I keep having this same vision over and over again before passing out and then..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Stella said, interrupting. "You kind of lost me at 'same vision'. What vision? Why didn't you tell us?"

Bloom sighed. "I couldn't remember it before, but now I can." She then proceeded to tell them all about her vision.

...

"It is a pleasant surprise, Erendor. We weren't expecting you till next month. What brings you here so early?" asked King Oritel, beaming at his old friend.

King Erendor, Queen Samara and two of their guards bowed before the king and queen of Domino. "We have a problem on Eraklyon and really need your help," said King Erendor.

"Name it, old friend," responded King Oritel. "We'd be happy to assist you in any way we can."

"I hope this isn't askng too much of you, but can we have a look at Domino's source of power? Do not worry, we shall not do anything, we just wanted to have a look."

King Oritel cocked his head. "But why would you want to have a look at it, Erendor? It has nothing to do with your planet."

"Recently, someone broke into the palace of Eraklyon and tried to steal the source of our magic. We consulted a magician who have taught us a simple spell to secure the source of our power. We are concerned someone might try to steal the source of your magic and therefore have come here with two of our guards who are magicians to help you," King Erendor replied.

King Oritel was convinced. "Very well," he said. "I will escort you to the room."

A moment later, the two royal families who would be united soon with the wedding of their children, were walking together towards the source of Domino's magic. King Erendor was telling King Oritel several jokes while the two queens were chatting about the latest fashions of Domino and Eraklyon. They soon arrived at the top of one of Domino's towers.

"Here we are," King Oritel said, bringing them into the heavily-secured room. "Feel free to begin the spell now, Erendor."

Erendor turned to the two guards. They began casting spells and muttering incantations. He stared at the tiny flickering flame. Once the spell was finished, he uttered an incantation, much to King Oritel's surprise as King Erendor possessed no magical powers, and there was a bang. Darkness shrouded the room.

Erendor and Samara as well as their guards were gone. And so was the source of Domino's source of power.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'm not good at writing long chapters, especially for stories like this, so please bear with me! Thanks for reading and please review! You may also tell me how I can improve it!**


	10. Chapter 10

For some reason, the Meteomagic Department had decided it should rain that day. The sky was dark and menacing and the sound of rain thundering on the rooftops and lashing at the windows were loud and echoed throughout the buildings in Magix. Lightning streaked across the sky once every few minutes, with claps of thunder. It was a gloomy day.

Bloom sat on her bed in the bedroom she shared with Flora in Alfea, alone. The other Winx were in the living room of the apartment but Bloom had chosen to be alone for a while, wanting to mull over the happenings. They had left Earth because the headmistress had called them back due to some strange, disturbing signs of some dark force approaching. Bloom's mind reeled. There was so much on her mind, but she didn't know how to put them in words. She had told the girls of her vision, and they had suggested she see Headmistress Faragonda, but Bloom wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do.

But then again, she had always gone to the headmistress whenever she had such problems. But now, she had decided to turn to the library instead. Bloom reached out and flipped to the contents page of the book she had acquired from the library. She had been to see Miss Barbatea and the librarian had picked out a book on dreams and visions for her reference, believing Bloom wanted to use it for homework. Bloom ran a finger down the contents page and flipped to one of the pages with the heading 'Visions and what they mean'.

A bolt of lightning crossed the sky accompanied by a clap of thunder. As the light illuminated her room for a split second, it threw light onto a line on the page which caught Bloom's attention. _You should meditate on broken visions. See if they can connect and form something which makes sense._ Bloom just stared at the line for the next few moments, ruminating. The room was in semi-darkness. Should she meditate on the visions? What if they weren't good? What if she passed out again? But at the same time, she had to know what they meant. Perhaps she could take a little risk.

The fairy of the dragon's flame's eyes landed on the book again. A new question was added to the existing pile in her mind. Should she trust a random library book recommended by the school librarian as a reference for exams and homework? Would it be wise? Sure, Alfea's library was packed with volumes and tomes which had existed for ages, some so ancient they would've turned to dust had they not been preserved with magic. This book was definitely one of those. But what if it didn't correspond with what Bloom was facing? What if it wasn't the right one?

Bloom lay back in her bed and stared at the ceiling, the book remained at the foot of her bed. Perhaps seeing the headmistress was her best option after all. She scrambled out of bed and left the room.

"Where are you going, Bloom?" asked Stella, concerned, as her friend cut through their living room and walked out of the door. The other Winx were just doing their own favourite activities.

"To see Headmistress Faragonda," Bloom replied. "I've decided to take your advice. Perhaps it is best I speak to someone who actually has experience."

"Good choice," Stella said. She got to her feet. "I'm coming with you and hearing what the headmistress has to say about your... ailment."

"I'm not sick," Bloom responded, slightly more curt than she had meant. "And I think I should go alone. Perhaps it's best if I have a one-to-one conversation with the principal." She went out and shut the door behind her. The others watched her go, feeling slightly hurt but also concerned for their friend.

The corridors of Alfea were dark and the floor-to-ceiling windows which lined the hallway were stained with raindrops. Lightning flashed across the sky several times. The grass in the courtyard below was drenched. It was only two in the afternoon, but by the darkness of the sky, one can almost assume it was about six or seven in the evening.

Bloom found her way to the headmistress's office and knocked thrice. She waited, almost impatiently, before hearing a voice from inside the room say, "Come in."

She pushed the door open and entered the room she was so familiar with. The headmistress sat behind her desk, studying some rolls of parchment and looked up when Bloom came in. She smiled. "Hello, Bloom. Is there something you wish to tell me?" she asked, in her usual kindly voice.

Bloom sat down opposite Faragonda. The latter could see quite clearly that she was feeling gloomy and looked confused. "I've been having visions," Bloom finally confessed. "It always happens before I pass out. At first, I couldn't really remember them after coming round, but of late, I'm able to remember the visions, and they usually give me this weird, creepy feeling. And they're pretty spooky. I think it is somehow connected with the strange feelings I felt before we went to check on Sibylla, as well as this approaching dark force which you called us back from Earth to investigate."

Headmistress Faragonda looked concerned and interested. "Tell me about these visions, Bloom," she prompted.

Bloom sighed. She finally related to Headmistress Faragonda about the travelling spark, the bones, flesh and blood as well as the male scream which was always present at the end of every vision. The headmistress listened intently. Bloom also told her about her efforts to make sense of all these visions like borrowing the library book.

"My friends advised me to come to you right away, but I hesitated. I didn't know why I was feeling doubtful this time. But the library book didn't seem to help... well, I haven't actually read it yet, but I thought I would rather someone who was experienced tell me about it than an ancient volume."

The headmistress chuckled. "I suppose Barbatea recommended you the book," she said. "Barbatea only hands out books she thinks might be suitable for your projects or homework or whatever school stuff." The principal's expression changed to that of a serious one. "What you are telling me is strange, Bloom. But I'm not very sure how I can help you. Perhaps your vision might relate to some event which has happened. Why don't you try checking the history books? Meanwhile, I'll contact all the exalted heads of the schools, and even the Fortress of Light Council to see if there's anything they know about it. And you can try out whatever those books on visions and dreams advise you. You have nothing to lose, and everything to gain."

Bloom nodded, thanked the headmistress and took her leave. She returned to her room, where she brooded on her bed again.

She finally opened the book once more. _You should meditate on broken visions. See if they can connect and form something which makes sense_. Perhaps she could try that first.

...

Aidan couldn't help feeling proud of himself. He had acquired Domino's power, the source of its magic, all of its spells! Of course, he already had the dragon's flame inside him, but stealing Domino's magic was almost like harnessing the full almost-invincible power of the dragon's flame. With it, his plans would all run smoothly.

"Two planets down, many more to go," Icy reminded him. She gazed up at the wizard. There was something about him which clearly resembled his father but there was also something there which was so different than him. Icy adored his dark, mysterious, brooding character and thought him better than Valtor. Her sisters, as usual, were disgusted by this.

"Yes, but I- we, acquired the magic of two of the most powerful planets in the whole universe!" Aidan replied.

"Yup, that pretty much gives you every right to be celebrating," remarked Stormy.

Aidan settled himself down on Sibylla's stone throne. So far, the cave had proved to be a much useful place of hiding and the fairy of justice wasn't a problem any longer. She had been wiped clean of her powers, just like all the other earth fairies. Aidan had perfected a spell which would take away permanently the powers of the people connected to the source of magic he stole. Sooner or later, he would be the only magical being in the whole universe.

"You know that new little Winx girl? That youngest one?" asked Darcy.

"Roxy, princess of Tir Nan Og?"

"Yes, that one. She has absolutely no idea that she has lost her powers. She just feels weak and tired. Same goes for our dear friend Bloom."

"Well, they don't know now, but they will soon know when they try to use their powers and nothing works," Aidan said, his lips curling into a smirk. The Trix exchanged glances and smiled evilly at the thought of the fairies discovering their magic was gone. It would be fun to watch.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think of this, thanks! **

** I do not own Winx Club or the idea for this fic.**


	11. Chapter 11

The hallways and corridors were deserted and dimly lit by the torches lining the walls. The classrooms were dark, several of them partially illuminated by the moonlight seeping through the floor-to-ceiling windows. It was past midnight. The whole of Alfea was asleep.

Bloom tossed and turned in her bed. The visions were starting to return to her. Once more, they replayed themselves in the right order and as the faraway male scream rang out in Bloom's mind, she was jerked awake and sat straight up, sweating profusely. Bloom panted as though she had just ran a hundred miles. Now the visions were coming to haunt her in her sleep. What did they mean? Was someone trying to contact her? What did they want?

_You should meditate on broken visions. See if they can connect and form something which makes sense_.

Bloom kicked away her blanket, propped her pillow up and sat cross-legged on her bed, with her back straight, unsupported. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Her eyes closed. All she saw was darkness. She continued breathing. In. Out. In. Out. And slowly, the images of the vision flashed in her mind. She focused on them, replaying them in her head. And they slowly connected...

...

_It was day, but as dark as night. A travelling spark soared through the air and landed with a crash at the entrance to a dark cave. As the smoke cleared, the young wizard slowly walked into the cave, surveying it. It was a perfect cave for a ritual. The young wizard was aware of the fact that he was powerful, and going to be much more powerful soon till he would be invincible, but he would need a successor, in case he ever perished before his moment.  
_

_ A successor who would actually be him, only like a clone, and much much more powerful, because he was going to combine his powers with those of his 'mothers', the Ancestral Witches.  
_

_ Valtor entered the cave and lit a fire. He sat cross-legged opposite it, and gazed into it. He then reached out his hands and did a few weird movements. The edges of the fire soared up and met at the top, forming some kind of chamber. It was the chamber in which the ritual would take place. The fire still burnt below it.  
_

_ Valtor snapped his fingers and a bag appeared beside him. He had gathered everything he needed. He emptied out the contents. Several bones, still covered in blood, a bottle of red liquid, resembling the one on the bones, and a bag filled with more of the substance, but containing something else as well. Something which was solid.  
_

_ Three dark shadows appeared before him. Valtor looked up. He would recognize the cackle of the Three Ancestral Witches anywhere. "Are you ready, Valtor?" asked the Ancestral Witch of Ice, cackling in a way which would have given little children nightmares for a whole month. "Are you ready to create the one person you fear and the whole magical dimension will someday fear?"  
_

_ "I am ready, but about the fearing thing; not as long as I'm alive," Valtor replied, slightly indignant. The Ancestral Witches cackled even more. Valtor turned back to the fire. He picked up the bones with magic, not actually touching them, and used magic to clean off the blood. It wasn't time to add blood yet and to add it at that moment will just cause the unstable spell to just spiral out of balance. He levitated the bones into the chamber and dropped them so that they fell into the fire below. "Bones taken from my very body, later replaced." The Ancestral Witches were watching in glee. Valtor proceeded to add the blood. "Blood from my very veins..." In went the reddish liquid. "...and flesh from me alone, later replaced." Valtor stood up and the Ancestral Witches gathered behind him.  
_

_ ...  
_

__ "Bloom!"

Bloom's eyes flew open. She was still sitting cross-legged on her bed, but perspiring dreadfully, as though she was back in her school in Gardenia and the coach was making her do a hundred push-ups and run a hundred laps. As she licked her lips, she could taste the salty tang of her own sweat.

"Bloom, are you alright?" came Flora's concerned voice. The fairy of the dragon's flame turned to the nature fairy, who had probably only just woken up as she was still dressed in her PJs. Flora reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. The touch sent tingles throughout Bloom's body. "What happened? Why were you meditating?"

Bloom panted slightly, wondering whether she should tell Flora everything. "No, there's nothing," she replied. "I-I just had a bad dream and I thought meditating might be able to help, but it just brought back worse dreams." Bloom tried to smile. She got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom.

Once she had taken her bath, she felt a whole lot better, but what she had seen during her meditation haunted her mind. She would've been able to see what happened next had Flora not interrupt her. For a short, brief moment, Bloom felt a surge of anger towards the nature fairy. She was appalled. What was happening to her? Throughout that mediation session, she had felt that strange feeling again, only this time, it had been quadrupled. And she felt like somehow, she was connected to it.

"No, no!" Bloom felt depressed. She stopped in her tracks as she approached the classroom to which most of her classmates were headed. Then she pivoted on her heel and headed in the opposite direction, where the headmistress's office was. Forget about first period. She had to report everything to Headmistress Faragonda. Especially since it now involved Valtor.

**Please review. I apologise for the short chapter. **

** I do not own Winx Club (Iginio Straffi) or the idea for this fic (shadowrider89).**


	12. Chapter 12

It was a new day. Layla knew very well she should stop grieving about Nabu, but she couldn't. There hasn't been a single day that has passed which she didn't spend thinking about him. She knew very well she should be strong and all, but Nabu was her first love and they had made so many plans together.

She fished her phone out of her pocket and brought up a picture of Nabu. She gazed at it, almost trance-like, thinking about all the good times they had together. She felt tears welling up again in her eyes and tried to blink them back. What would she give to see Nabu again?

"Everything," Layla muttered.

...

The four of them gazed at the crystal orb through which they could see every exile of the magical dimension. The image which swirled in it now showed one of the Winx, lying on her bed, gazing at a picture of her dead fiance.

"That's Layla, one of those silly Winx," Darcy said, attempting to break the silence that had been stretching on for too long. Aidan had done nothing but stare at the orb for the past few hours. He did pace once in a while, but he never said a word. The witches had observed this silence for fear of enraging the wizard.

"Yes, I know. Why else would I zone in on them?" snapped Aidan, evidently not pleased at the shattered silence. "I'm trying to think of a plan. Something which would deceive the Winx and lure them into a trap of mine. And I have to act fast as it appears Bloom is on the verge of knowing who I am"

The three witches didn't look too pleased as for as long as they have known him, they had kept trying to prompt him to tell them who he was, where he came from and where his father was. They didn't like the fact that Bloom knew something about him which they didn't.

"So, do you have a plan?" Icy asked.

"Yes," he said. "Quite a foolproof one, if the Winx are as dumb as I think," he smirked.

...

"What do you think, headmistress?" asked Bloom.

Headmistress Faragonda appeared to be deep in thought. What Bloom had seen was quite disturbing. The headmistress knew what sort of ritual she was talking about and it was not any simple random ritual someone learned in magic could just stumble across upon and perform successfully. It took years to prepare. It took someone heavily skilled and trained in the Dark Arts to be able to attempt such a ritual. It was something which had been forbidden by the spirits and the ancients, but still someone had performed it, not too long ago. Well, 20 years was considered a pretty short time for the spirits.

"What ritual is it, Headmistress?" Bloom asked. "Does it pose a threat against us?" Her voice was filled with worry and a tinge of hope that perhaps the headmistress could help her.

"It is a dark, dangerous and forbidden ritual, Bloom," the headmistress finally replied. "You say it was Valtor who did it?"

"Yes, with the help of the three Ancestral Witches," Bloom responded, nodding. "Should I see it as a threat, headmistress?"

Oh, the three Ancestral Witches. They were the reason why the ritual had been successful. Well, at least, the headmistress thought the ritual had been successful. Bloom hadn't reached that part yet. "I'm afraid, Bloom, it is not the ritual that possesses a threat, but rather, the result of the ritual."

"But I didn't see the end. I was interrupted by Flora. The ritual could have been incomplete," Bloom said, hoping for the best and trying to stay optimistic.

"Oh, I'm sure if Valtor enlisted the help of the three Ancestral Witches, the ritual would have gone along smoothly seeing that they're old creatures of the Dark Arts," answered Headmistress Faragonda. She stood up and so did Bloom. "For now, Bloom, I want you to rest. Don't try to meditate any longer. If your nightmares persist, see Ophelia or me immediately. You may go now."

** Sorry this chapter was so short! I'll be writing longer for the next one, I hope, and things will be picking up! **

** I'll also try to update as soon as I can. Everyone's welcome to give suggestions. **

** Thanks for reading and please review!**

** Idea belongs to shadowrider89.**


	13. Chapter 13

Bloom desperately wanted to meditate on those visions again for she wanted to know what happened next, but Headmistress Faragonda told her she would only be asking for trouble should she try. She informed Bloom of several stories of some magicians who have attempted to see into the past when they weren't prepared or when they were too tired.

"But as a treat for you Winx, I'm letting you off on a two-week holiday on planet Earth or any other place of your choice. The Specialists from Redfountain will take you there tomorrow morning," Headmistress Faragonda added. "I called you back from Earth but I think you should take some time off and chill out."

Bloom looked up, surprised. "Really?" she asked. "That's... wonderful, Miss Faragonda! Thanks so much!" The fairy of the dragon's flame restrained herself from giving the headmistress a big hug.

"No problem, Bloom. Enjoy yourself," smiled the headmistress. Her whole point of sending the Winx to Earth was to take Bloom's mind off the whole thing about the visions. Perhaps if she was enjoying herself with her friends, she would forget, for a short while, about those visions and she, Faragonda, could investigate on her own. She feared, however, that Bloom might have those visions while on Earth, just like she first had them.

"By the way, Bloom, I almost forgot," the headmistress called after Bloom, as the fairy was exiting the office. The latter turned, a smile plastered on her face. "Please head down to the infirmary, talk to Ofelia and tell her I sent you. She has something for you."

The fairy of the dragon's flame nodded and exited the office. She raced down to the infirmary to see Ofelia as quick as she could so she could get back to her dormitory and tell the other Winx about their upcoming vacation. They had to start packing!

The corridor outside the infirmary was deserted. The infirmary itself was, too. Most of the Alfea fairies were in good health and there hadn't been any perilous training lately so the infirmary was not so busy.

Bloom entered and headed to the office where Ofelia often was when there weren't any patients to attend to. She knocked and stepped in to find the doctor sitting at her desk.

"Hello, Bloom," Ofelia greeted, looking up. "Faragonda sent you, didn't she?"

Bloom looked surprised. "I guess she already told you I was coming," she said. "Is there something up?"

Ofelia smiled. "None at all," she said. "She told me to hand you this, when you dropped by." Ofelia reached up and took down what looked like potion from a shelf. "Take one teaspoon after every meal every day," Ofelia instructed. "There will always be enough, it won't run out, so don't worry."

Bloom raised an eyebrow. "But why would Faragonda tell you to leave me a potion? I'm not sick. I don't need any medication."

Ofelia kept on her smile. "Oh, don't worry, Bloom, it's just a simple potion to supply you with enough energy while you're on your vacation. Partying all night, singing and dancing and whatnot requires plenty of energy, my dear, and Faragonda wanted you to have a lot of it so you can enjoy your holiday to the fullest."

Bloom didn't understand a word of it at all. "But... but I have plenty energy! Why would Faragonda prescribe me an energy-replenishing potion?"

Ofelia shrugged. "I'm not sure," she said. "You could try asking her. But she also mentioned not to share this potion with any of your other friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, Bloom! The headmistress can be pretty weird sometimes!"

"Oh, okay." Bloom took the potion and prepared to exit the office and the infirmary. "Thanks, Ofelia."

She left the infirmary and walked along the deserted corridors back to her dormitory. She couldn't wait to tell the Winx about the vacation they were going to have. And it was going to be with the Specialists! That was simply awesome! The only downside of it was that Layla was going to be pretty miserable. Bloom pocketed the potion as she turned down a corridor and broke into a run. She didn't notice an Alfea student carrying books approaching, too busy thinking about Layla and about what they were going to do on Earth besides hang out, chill out and play music, and collided with the student.

"Oof!" Bloom fell to the floor along with the student, whose books went sprawling all over the place. For Bloom, however, her potion slipped out of her pocket and fell. The vial containing the potion smashed and the potion leaked out.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" gasped the student, who appeared to be one of those freshmen who greatly supported and looked up to the Winx.

"It's alright!" Bloom said, helping to gather up some of the student's books. "Here you are." She handed the freshman her books.

"What about that?" the freshman asked, pointing at the smashed vial and the leaking potion.

Bloom remembered what Ofelia had said about the potion. It wouldn't run out. It must be magical, somehow. So that means, even if it did leak out, it would never run out! Bloom felt so relieved.

"It's alright," she told the scared freshman. "You should run along now. I'll handle this myself."

The freshman nodded and ran off. Bloom gathered up the smashed pieces of the vial. Even though the potion would never run out, there was nothing to contain it. She had to repair the vial. She muttered a spell to repair it.

Nothing happened. Bloom tried again, but the pieces of the vial would not fix themselves. She tried again and again, but nothing happened.

Bloom finally realised what happened after she tried for the zillionth time. "I've lost my powers!" she exclaimed, shocked.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Idea belongs to shadowrider89. **


	14. Chapter 14

Aidan paced. It was actually one of his bad habits. He tend to pace when he got excited, but he also paced when he was deep in thought. But this time, he was pacing out of excitement. The floating orb behind him had just shown him something he had always wanted to see. Something his father had always wanted, too. And now, look who it is who was viewing it.

"Seriously, Aidan, what has gotten you all excited?" Icy asked. "You could at least share it with us." Her eyes fell on the locket which hung around his neck. He had been having it since he stole the earth fairies' powers. Icy had a feeling it contained the magic he collected. Looks like the 'like father like son' quote had to be vanquished. Aidan so far had not displayed much of Valtor's qualities or characteristics, though both of them had something in common. The desire to conquer and control the entire magical dimension. Even with that they had their differences. Aidan aimed for planet Earth as well, unlike his father.

"Why, the silly little fairies discovered their powers were gone?" Darcy randomly guessed while filing her nails. Aidan turned slowly to look at her.

"What do you know?" he asked.

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Ah, I see I guessed correctly," she said, completely oblivious to her sisters' snarls.

Aidan rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. I just asked you, and your sisters, what you know. I didn't say you were right." At this, Darcy's face fell and her sisters exchanged grins behind her.

"So what is it, Aidan?" Stormy asked.

"Darcy was right, clever girl," Aidan said, smirking slightly. Icy and Stormy's smiles vanished and were instantly replaced by angry sneers which were directed at their sister. "But, I have a different plan in mind." This got the witches' attention.

"The plan of conquering the entire magical dimension is no more?" inquired Icy, slightly surprised.

Aidan shook his head. "No, of course not," he said. "Why would I want to abandon that plan? It is the main one after all. No, it concerns the Winx."

Icy rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, they're no match for you. And two of them have already lost their powers. A few more planets and they're out of your way."

Aidan nodded. "You're right, Icy," he responded. Icy put on a smug look and received glares from her two sisters behind Aidan's back. "I just have to keep conquering the planets. In that way, I'll be killing two birds with a single stone. And, it almost slipped my mind as well, if I were to dispose of the Winx now, there will be people who will rally behind their untimely demise. Tsk. Extra work for me, then. Well done, Icy."

Icy smiled. Her sisters looked like they were about to kill her.

"But I need to get closer to the Winx. To make them trust me," he said. "Then perhaps sweet Bloom will trust that strange magical vibe and forget about it. I think I need a disguise. Any suggestions, ladies? And please make them wise and logical."

The three witches immediately started coming up with disguises, each of them trying to impress the wizard.

"You could capture one of the Specialists and go in his place!" suggested Darcy.

"This is something Lord Darkar did before, he went as a teacher at Alfea!" Icy said.

"I know! How about you go as that fairy's dead boyfriend, Nabu? He was formerly known as Ophir," said Stormy.

Aidan turned to look at her. "Stormy, that was... just plain brilliant."

That smug look of Icy had a new owner.

...

Bloom couldn't stop sobbing. She couldn't believe it. She didn't believe it. Well, she didn't believe it at first, but after confirming with Ophelia, she was shocked when the doctor had told her that she had lost her powers. Ophelia had sent her back to her room, and assured her that it was going to be alright and she would see Headmistress Faragonda.

Roxy placed her arms around Bloom's shoulders. "It's okay to cry, Bloom," she said, gently. The rest of the Winx were around their friend, all concerned about her. They stayed silent as they didn't know what to say. Consoling your friend when she cried over a break-up or a bad grade was very much different from cases like this. It was not okay to just say, "It'll be okay." as the Winx clearly knew that of they were in Bloom's shoes, nothing would ever be okay again.

Bloom wiped her tears away on her sleeve. "I need some water," she said, getting up, but Roxy stopped her.

"I'll get it," the fairy of animals offered. She got up and headed towards the kitchen. The Winx didn't offer to do it instead. They thought Bloom had had enough drama. Roxy headed to the kitchen and picked up the jug. Unknown to her, one of the Winx had been using it to boil water earlier and it was still steaming hot, Roxy was too absorbed in her own thoughts to see the steam rising up out of it. She picked it up and poured water into a cup, but she wasnt looking properly. The water spilled out and scalded her.

"Ow!" Roxy yelped. Musa rushed to her aid.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Roxy!" she exclaimed. "I forgot to tell you about this jug. Are you okay?"

Roxy looked at the burn in her hand. She remembered a small simple healing spell she had learned in class two days before. "It's okay," she said. She waved her other palm over it and Musa knew she was about to try a spell. The fairy of music watched, wanting to see how much her friend had progressed. Roxy uttered the spell. Musa recognised the spell, and watched.

But the burn didn't go away. Roxy didn't feel anything either. She tried again and again. Musa looked with wide, frightened eyes. Roxy tried again. Nothing happened. She exchanged a shocked, scared look with Musa. Roxy tried snapping her fingers to expel sparks. Nothing happened. She tried levitating objects. Nothing worked.

Musa ran to the living room. "Girls! There's something very fishy going on around here! Roxy doesn't have her powers anymore either!"

**So after a long period of time, I'm finally updating this. I'm really sorry, I had some sort of writer's block for this story. Anyway, please review. **

** This story is shadowrider89's idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

Everything could be explained, but nothing was good. The source of the powers of the terrestrial fairies' realm and Domino had been stolen and the magic had been absorbed from it. A dark spell had been used, which caused the powers of the people linked to that source would also be diminished.

"But we have to do something!" Bloom protested. The Winx were gathered in the headmistress's office where the latter broke the news to them. "Do you know who is behind this thing?"

"We do not know who it is yet," Headmistress Faragonda replied, looking rather anxious. "But everyone is working on the case, we suspect it might be Valtor or someone who has learnt or inherited his ways. Remember? Valtor used to steal spells from other realms as well."

The Winx exchanged looks. Roxy had only a brief idea of who Valtor was, as the Winx hadn't told her the entire story. "It all makes sense!" Musa exclaimed. "Somehow, Valtor is back. And he wants to take his revenge!"

"But I thought we destroyed him once and for all!" complained Stella. "Does it ever end?"

Headmistress Faragonda looked thoughtful. "It certainly seems like it's Valtor, but things are slightly different this time. We know very well this new adversary of ours cannot be Valtor, but someone who had managed to learn his abilities. For now, girls, I want you to trust no one."

...

The Frutti Music Bar no longer felt like a lively place and Bloom had no intention at all of giving out concerts. The Winx had been given a short leave by the headmistress to mull things over and get some rest in the meantime. At the same time, Bloom and Roxy had to be de-stressed.

"How can we even de-stress when we know one of you may be the next to lose your powers?" Bloom asked, weakly. "We should keep looking for this enemy!"

Roxy sat with the Winx, taking a short break from her shift. She looked down at her hands and open palms and couldn't help but think that the sensation felt so familiar. Looking down at her hands and knowing very well she didn't have any powers. She had done that before she discovered she was a fairy.

All of a sudden, she felt a throbbing headache coming on, and the next thing she knew, the world around her evolved and the music coming from the stage seemed to be muted. She was in some sort of place; she couldn't make it out as it was too blurry but it slowly began to sharpen. Roxy noticed that it was Tir Nan Og. Her mother was walking towards her in the distance, with someone behind her. Someone who looked familiar, but Roxy couldn't quite discern who it was.

"Mom!" she exclaimed, running towards her mother. Queen Morgana beamed and hugged her daughter. "Mom, how can you still smile even though you have lost your powers?" Roxy asked. "Do you know what's going on?"

Morgana continued smiling. "My child, I am feeling extremely happy today for something truly wonderful has happened. Nabu has finally woken up from his deep sleep. I am sending him to the Frutti Music Bar right this very moment. I'm sure Layla would be ecstatic and overjoyed to see him again." With that, Queen Morgana disappeared.

Roxy was returned to the Frutti Music Bar where the Winx were looking curiously at her. "Roxy, are you alright?" asked Flora, concerned.

"I saw my mother, Queen Morgana," she said. The Winx sat straighter up. "She said she had great news. She then told me that Nabu has finally woken up..." She turned to look at Layla, who had both shock and happiness in her eyes. "... and that he's on his way here."

"Hello, Winx! Layla, my love!"

The Winx turned, startled, Layla most of all. Nabu stood there, before their table, as large as life. He was wearing his signature smile. Layla got up and walked over to him. Se didn't jump on him and embrace him. Roxy noticed that she doubted if this was Nabu.

"Nabu?" Layla asked, looking up into her fiancé's face. The fiancé she thought she may never see again. He smiled down at her. Their eyes met. "Nabu! It is you!" Layla exclaimed, all of a sudden. She threw her arms around him and he whole-heartedly hugged her back. "I can't believe this!"

"Welcome back, Nabu!" Stella said, beaming. The other Winx got up and started greeting Nabu, all smiles and handshakes. He explained to them about how he had been placed in a deep sleep and was finally awake, thanks to the care of the terrestrial fairies.

The only Winx who did not greet him was Bloom.


	16. Chapter 16

It was all very merry. The Winx girls were all chatting nineteen to the dozen, all wanting to know what had happened to Nabu. He had fallen into a deep sleep, and Queen Morgana had taken him in and her fairies had nursed him back to health.

"All of us should thank your mother, Roxy," Layla said. She was probably the happiest of them all that day. The only one not joining in the merriment was, ironically, the leader of the Winx Club.

Bloom sat in one corner, watching her friends, and Nabu very closely. She did not trust this Nabu. There was something about him which wasn't right and she wondered why Layla couldn't see it. Of all the people. There was also a strange energy radiating off him and still, the other Winx didn't seem to notice anything. Bloom deduced that it was because he was so believable. This guy who called himself Nabu acted and spoke the same way the real Nabu would have.

The real Nabu? Bloom wondered how that thought had slipped into her mind. Was it possible that this Nabu was a fake? An impostor? Why would anyone send an impostor? But then again, a lot of weird things had been happening lately, which included losing their powers. Headmistress Faragonda had tried and did all she could to return the Bloom and Roxy's powers, but to no avail.

"We're so glad you're back, Nabu," Stella said. "I just called Brandon, we'll be leaving for the White Horse in fifteen minutes. Oh, I'd better get dressed!" With that, the fairy of the sun and moon hurried off to her bedroom.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Bloom said, shortly, before crossing over and answering the door. Outside stood a young student, probably in her first year, looking rather small and meek. Bloom gave her an encouraging smile. "Yes? May I help you?"

The girl shook her head. "Headmistress Faragonda sent me," she said. "She wants to see Bloom and Roxy."

Bloom looked over her shoulder at Roxy, who was rather surprised. But then, their expressions changed; the headmistress must have found out something important about their loss of powers.

"Let's go," Bloom said. She and Roxy left the room with the young student and made a beeline for the office; Roxy completely forgetting about the meeting at the White Horse.

** Sorry for such a late update and short chapter. Please review. Idea by shadowrider89. **


End file.
